


Coffee Art

by blackeyedqueen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedqueen/pseuds/blackeyedqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen may or may not have switched coffee shops to ogle her art instructor working behind the counter. It's mildly debatable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Art

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (wolfalecki). Based on the prompt: "so let's talk about a samxruby coffee shop au where Sam is a baristo/adjunct art teacher/animal shelter volunteer and this quiet, little brunette named Ruby is in his drawing class and she also comes into the coffee shop all the time to draw people she watches out the window and maybe sneak peeks at her tall, scruffy teacher behind the counter."
> 
> EXCEPT! As you can tell, I switched it from Sam/Ruby to Jared/Gen, because after I'd written it, it was way too ooc for me. (though on my tumblr, it's posted as sam/ruby!)
> 
> General RPF disclaimers apply: Not real or true in any way and I mean no disrespect!

The man behind the counter is tall and fit, longish hair on his head and a decent amount of facial hair. He would appear intimidating to most. But as one of his students for his art lessons, Gen knows better. She’s heard the soft voice, has seen the shy smile and the dimples in his cheeks, and has seen the passion when he helps others bring their visions to life on canvas or paper. He may or may not have been the reason she switched from the coffee shop over on 5th street (it may have also had to do with the need for change of scenery, you know,  _as an artist_ ).

At first, she’s not so bold as to attempt to draw him; she focuses her attention on the people in the streets, couples on benches, kids running ahead of their parents, giggling pre-teens, and the occasional fight or argument. When she’s had her fill, she can’t help but begin the outline of the man and then that’s all it takes. Her hands and her mind just start going and her art teacher is suddenly coming into focus on her paper, standing in what will soon be a field, in a rugged flannel.

She tries not to make it obvious that she keeps looking in his direction, quickly looking away, trying to keep the blush from her cheeks. She finds her efforts to be futile when when she sees him coming in her direction and its too late to flip the page. He slides a coffee across the little table in her direction and she pretends not to notice him, working on the drawing again and waiting for him to say something.

"You know, you should come over to the shelter some time. We’ve got some wicked looking cats that would just look great as a pencil sketch."

She’s surprised by his good humor and decides to look up. “I, uh, noticed you were out, and you’ve been sitting here for a while with nothing to drink,” he continues. “Hope you don’t mind that it’s the same thing you ordered the last time.”

A smile creeps across her face as he offers his own soft smile to her.

"Why, thanks. I was just about to come get one," she lies, but he sees right through it.

"Yeah, that’s exactly what it looked like," he smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well, what did it look like then?”

"Looked like one of my students just couldn’t keep her eyes off me." He leans in with a knowing glint in his eyes. "If I didn’t know any better, I’d think she were drawing me.”

Oh, crap.. She tried really hard not be obvious, she did! She can feel the heat in her cheeks as she glances back and forth between him and her paper. She wants to hide the page as he walks around to view it, but her limbs freeze up.  
He leans down over her shoulder to get a better view, not angry, not judgmental.. Not even anything but pleased.

His voice softens a little as he turns to her, smiling, and says, “It’s great, Gen. It’s really great.”

Her face still feels hot and she can’t manage anything but a nod.

"And you know, I really meant what I said about coming to shelter," he says. He casts his eyes down for just a moment, before turning them up to hers again, smiling. "And, I’d love to draw you some time.”

Her head nods before her voice starts working. “Yeah,” she says. “Of course.”


End file.
